


The comfort by the window left.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Ushiten week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of confusing writing tbh, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Confusion, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Please read notes!, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rain, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Ushiten Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Ushijima has doubts though he doesn't enjoy sharing them. Though Tendou will forever be there for him, especially during the times Ushijima can be found by a window, the sound of rain masking the sounds of his tears.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushiten week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	The comfort by the window left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Day 7 of Ushiten week 2020!  
> I honestly can't believe we've come to the end of it.  
> It was super fun! I wanna thank the creators of the week for making this week possible and therefore allowing me to write fun (and sometimes rather dark) stories of my favorite boys!  
> I hope that everyone enjoyed reading my stories just as much as I loved writing them!
> 
> I say a lot, I know but I also realized that this fic may be confusing to read, I apologize.  
> The plot isn't the best and I planned to write it differently and end it way earlier but it still ended like this so, really. I'm sorry. I wrote the first part but then stopped and then didn't continue so that's the reason the plot suddenly is really messy and therefore, I wrote everything else on a whim.
> 
> Just in case: This fic contains spoilers for Season 3 in the anime !
> 
> ^ Also, I myself haven't read the manga (or gotten past the point where S4 ended as of now) yet so any information about Ushijima being a Pro Volleyball player in this fic is completely made up.
> 
> This one is meant to be bittersweet.. ish.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Day 7, prompt 1 + 2: Hurt/Comfort + Rainy days

Ushijima sat by the window, holding a pillow to his chest as he stared at the water droplets pelting against the glass with a monotone look on his face.

Or that's how everyone perceived him at least.  
They really couldn't read his eyes well.

He took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment as he sat up properly, allowing his fingers to trail over the raindrops that had slipped down the pane.

His hands couldn't stop trembling though, fingers stopping the trailing in favor of wringing his hands together tightly.

Ushijima leaned back against the armrest of the sofa he sat at, looking away from the window and allowing his eyes to scan the slowly emptying room, the dorm room owners currently not in here.  
He looked at the messy desk covered in multiple stickers from characters he could only remember through the Shonen Jump he had looked at a week before.

Tendou..

Ushijima couldn't help but bury his face into the pillow he had been holding, not wanting to show the world how tears slowly soaked into the fabric of the pillow case, how his face contorted into a pained look.

He failed them, didn't he?

Ushijima failed them all. If only he had hit harder, if he had managed to see that the gap in the blocks was all planned, if he had controlled his serves better and if only he had been smarter about it..  
Then maybe they would've won.

Maybe he didn't have to say goodbye to his team so early, maybe he didn't have to watch his kouhai cry in front of him because of the loss, maybe he could have played with them for longer.  
He could have played longer with them all.

_He could have played longer with Tendou._

Ushijima pulled up for air, shaking hand wiping the tears away and returning his gaze to the window.

He nearly jumped when the door suddenly slammed open a few minutes later, forcing himself to appear as calm as can be as he turned to face the door to see which one of the two inhabitants walked in.

"Ahh Wakatoshi-kun isn't even in his room! Stupid me, he's probably out on a ru-" Tendou nearly screamed when he saw the olive haired boy sitting on his couch, the sound being more like a screech than anything.

"Wakatoshi-kun! What's the special occasion?" Tendou laughed, closing the door behind him before his eyebrows furrowed slightly at the sight of the other.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ushijima almost felt like cursing under his breath, tense position suddenly drooping as he watched Tendou approach him carefully.  
Of course Tendou could read him, he could read anyone if he set his mind to it.

"I.." He paused, feeling the rush of tears clogging his throat as he looked away.  
The lump wasn't subsiding, no matter how often he was swallowing to get rid of it.

"Wakatoshi-kun?"

Ushijima couldn't help the choked sob, his head still turned away to avoid eye contact.  
How embarrassing this must be, he was crying in front of his former teammate, his best friend, his boyfriend and for what?  
He was supposed to be the strong one, he was the captain of their team after all. He was supposed to be able to stand up as he carried the tears of his teammates.

But why couldn't he do that now?

Ushijima's eyes widened as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug, one that allowed him to bury his face into Tendou's chest as lanky arms wrapped around him, nimble fingers running over his shoulder blades gently.  
"Wakatoshi-kun, what's wrong?"

Ushijima felt another wave of tears hitting him, keeping his face pressed against Tendou's chest while the other rubbed his back.  
The moment felt familiar, Ushijima knowing it was because he had been the rock for most of the Shiratorizawa team. Randomly they would come to knock at his door and he'd open it, regardless of the time and whether they had school or not the next day. And then he would just be someone they leaned on while they cried.

Though now he was the one being comforted by Tendou, someone he himself had also helped a few days ago.

"Wakatoshi-kun? Do you not want to speak right now?"

Silence.  
Tendou was about to accept it before he heard the olive haired boy clear his throat, waiting in anticipation.

"Tendou.. I failed them. I failed my team. I failed _you._ We can't go to nationals, I'm so sorry." The words that slipped past the usually so expressionless captain hurt Tendou's heart, this showing him that Ushijima couldn't always be strong.

"Hey.. Toshi, it's okay. You gave it your all. We all gave our best, our one hundred and twenty percent." He tried comforting, running his hands through his boyfriends hair before looking at him wide eyed when Ushijima suddenly tore himself away.

"I was supposed to bring our team to nationals! I am supposed to be the unstoppable force of our team, an ace that everyone could rely on. But how should I be reliable if I had fallen for such a stupid trick? How could I have been so naive, Tendou?" Ushijima stared at the redhead, eyes bloodshot as he pressed his hands to his cheeks, wiping away the tears that continued to fall off his face.

"Wakatoshi-kun.."

"How could I have been the support for the team if I couldn't see that coming? It was our last game.. and I failed them all. I failed yo-"

"Wakatoshi! Shut up! I will not sit here and watch as you beat yourself up about it!" Tendou finally interrupted, hand up in the air as though he wanted to slap the other for thinking so lowly of himself.

What has gotten into his boyfriend? Ushijima was never like this, never. He would accept defeat and then work to improve himself so why, why was he suddenly breaking down right in front of him?

"You never failed us, never! You were the one to break through hundreds of blocks, make the opposing team think it was useless to even continue trying! You were the one to get point after point, never hesitating to give it your all when spiking! You hit all the sets that didn't go as planned because as long as they were up high, you would be able to score! So shut up and stop belittling yourself because you are always.. _always_ going to be an unstoppable force, always going to be the player that brought Shiratorizawa up higher and higher. It doesn't matter that we lost now, because you will learn and you will get more powerful. You will win again and again, you hear me Wakatoshi-kun?" By then, Tendou had grabbed Ushijima by the face, looking him deeply in the eyes while the olive eyes stared back, perplexed.

Though Ushijima couldn't help but cry again, pulling the other against his chest and burying his face into the spiky hair that smelled strongly of hair gel and some of the strawberry shampoo Tendou loved to use.  
"Wakatoshi-kun, what's wrong?"

"I won't be able to play by your side anymore, Satori."

The silence was deafening as Tendou felt tears spring in his eyes, sniffling.

"Wakatoshi-kun, don't say that. I'll be there for you, like an angel, you know? Even if I'm not there personally while cheering you on from the sides, I'll be watching you from live television and make sure to wake up all my neighbors with the way I cheer your name."

Ushijima stayed quiet, laying his head on top of Tendou's, not caring how the spikes were squashed down as he stared out of the window and watched the raindrops hit the glass with a quiet _pitter patter._

_Pitter.  
Patter._

_Pitter._

_Patter._

_Pitter._

_Patter._

Ushijima blinked away the memory, staring out of the hotel window that was covered in raindrops. He stared at the unknown streets of a different city, another country he yet had to leave.  
He sighed, rubbing his face over his hands to remove the last of his tears.

"Tendou.. you promised that you'd be here." He murmured, getting up from his seat and pacing around the room.

A knock interrupted him.

"Ushijima! Our flight is in a few hours, we need to leave now!" 

Ushijima paused, taking a deep breath.  
"I'll be out in a moment."

The steps outside of the hotel room door got quieter as he grabbed his suitcase handle, looking around one last time.  
Maybe he'll still get a call. Tendou can't always be with him and after all, he did promise that he would at least watch all the shows on television.

The room was left feeling cold, as though he never entered.

Their way back to the airport left Ushijima checking his phone anxiously for anything.  
Anything from Tendou.

Perhaps Tendou was merely busy. Ushijima couldn't blame him, he did have his own life after all.

Though he didn't understand the uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
He didn't understand why he felt queasy, the blood leaving his face and making him appear pale as he leaned against the bus window, staring out at the gray skies, raindrops falling still.

Ushijima shut his eyes, clutching his phone in his hands.  
What was he thinking? Tendou is fine.  
Ushijima knows he is.

It was only proven to him as he saw the other later on, loudly yelling from the audience with a big smile on his face.  
Ushijima felt content.

Of course Tendou was fine.  
Why would he ever doubt that?

The game was won, and they met afterwards, Tendou jumping into the others arms.  
"You won!"

"I did."

Ushijima smiled, hugging the redhead close and pressing his forehead against his.  
"I love you."

"Aw, Wakatoshi-kun. I love you too. You know that."

This was good.  
This felt right.  
Everything was perfect.

\--

Raindrops were hitting the dirty ground of the sidewalks though it couldn't have been more perfect as Ushijima walked beside Tendou, rain hitting the redheads hair and causing it to sag down with the weight of it.

"Don't you love the rain, Wakatoshi?"

"I personally do not see the appeal of it." Ushijima paused, taking a moment to allow his eyes to travel over his husband, watching the drops roll down the sides of his face, the way the water glinted over the gold wedding band.  
"But watching you enjoy yourself is enough for me to love the rain."

Tendou stopped in his tracks, smiling slightly at the words spoken.

"You're sweet, Toshi."

"Only because of you. Because of everything that has happened in the rain with you. Maybe I do love the rain, but that's because of you, Satori."

The rain truly was something wonderful.

Back at home, they were found in front of the window, wrapped in blankets as Tendou told Ushijima of his work while laughing loudly.

Ushijima was happy.

\--

Years pass and yet the two stayed together, never leaving each other's side.  
They still sat by the window together, Tendou's head pressed firmly against the others chest as he listened to the steady heartbeat of his ever so lovely husband, aging together well.  
Ushijima still played for the team, though he planned to quit soon with himself slowly getting older.

The smiles were happy, their laughter was genuine and Tendou could only hold himself closer to the one staring out of the window, listening to the rain gently hitting the glass and filling the otherwise silent room with sound.

Though sometimes he would still have to comfort Ushijima right by this window.

He remembered the time when Ushijima was found sitting here, sobs muffled by the way the rain was hitting the window loudly, wind blowing outside.  
They had just lost the finals in Munich due to Ushijima not reacting quick enough to chase a ball that had been received in a wrong way, flying to the side instead of forwards.

Tendou had watched with his own eyes as the ball fell, his husband staring at it in shock and disbelief, the entire stadium silent before it erupted in sound.  
But Tendou couldn't cheer, silent for once.

The way he had to hold Ushijima close, promise him that everything was fine the night they arrived back at their house in Japan was heartbreaking.  
Ushijima had excused himself, leaving Tendou alone as he walked through the house.  
And when Tendou found Ushijima, his heart hurt. The same forced expression of calmness, the tears that were hastily wiped away.  
It reminded him of the time they lost to Karasuno, many years ago.

Tendou had held the other close, just like that time, kept him company until Ushijima was calm, hugging the redhead quietly. 

But that had been a while ago, and they were fine now. 

Ushijima was retiring soon and instead would go on to coaching teams, and they could spend the rest of their lives together.

\--

Ushijima sat by the window, holding a pillow to his chest as he stared at the water droplets pelting against the glass with a monotone look on his face.  
It was loud, banging against the inside of his head and the headache never seemed to leave him.

The final game was over.  
They won.

So where was the happiness? Where were the content smiles and the soft laughter and the warm hugs?  
The tears were there for a different reason.

Ushijima didn't have to try to hide the tears anymore, knowing that no one would come to check in anymore.

"Satori.." His voice was quiet, eyes were bloodshot as a bolt of lightning made the dark room bright, followed by the roaring thunder which usually would've sent a shock through Ushijima's body.

Though he felt numb.

"Why did you come to see me?" The words were whispered, hugging the pillow as though it were his husband's body, pressing his face into it and smelling the lingering scent of the redhead which only caused another choked out sob.

"You aren't here.. not anymore."

Ushijima gripped the pillow tightly.  
He couldn't blame anyone, now could he? He didn't have the energy to.  
He didn't have the bouncing, energetic redhead beside him, the one that usually calmed him down.

He didn't know what to think.

He didn't know what to do.

The hugs he used to receive was merely an imagination now.

Ushijima stared out of the window, eyes darkened and chest aching.  
Where was the comfort in his storm?

He scoffed quietly, curling into himself.  
He never meant for Satori to get lost in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading..?  
> I tried to keep an open ending because I really have no clue anymore where I was going with this fanfiction so um yeah..  
> I just hope it was acceptable as the end of this week!
> 
> Again, I thank the creators of this week for making it possible!  
> I'll hopefully see some people in my other fics :D


End file.
